Loki's Army
by PinkMillennial
Summary: Feudal Japan was down a well. Hogwarts and Narnia were, respectively, somewhere in Scotland and in a wardrobe. Lastly, to complete her mental checklist, the world of Marvel's the Avengers was apparently located in her local movie theater. She was never going to the movies again.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome cringed, shuffling under the heavy stares aimed at her. She shifted, cursing her luck. Because, _of course_ , this sort of thing just _had_ to happen to _her_ , of all people. Fate couldn't have chosen some _other_ poor sucker to mess with. After all, why would it? It already had a _perfectly_ good toy to use for some _obscure_ purpose by throwing it into yet another _highly improbable_ and _dangerous_ situation such as the one she currently found herself in.

And here she thought time travel was the weirdest thing that could ever happen to her.

 _Why don't you just throw in a homicidal Norse God while you're at it?_ Kagome thought to herself sarcastically. _Oh, wait, there he is!_

Said Norse God had his eyes glued to her chest, an amused smirk on his face. Usually, she would have accused him of being a pervert, if not for the fact that _everyone's_ eyes seemed to be glued there, and that she knew _exactly_ why her chest was garnering so much attention.

There, in the middle of her chest, was a _very inappropriate design_ , given the circumstances. It comprised of a very familiar face, proudly encircled by the words _Loki's Army_.

This was not going to end well for her, judging by the glee on _Loki's_ face and the cold hostility on _Captain America's_.

She was never going to the movies _again_.

* * *

 **AN: Drabble story, because why not? I should first warn everyone reading this that I am not the most reliable author. Writing Fanfiction is a hobby that I do when I want to, and I don't always want to. RL comes first, as always. I decided to write this because—okay, this was actually written a long time ago. Like, two years ago. This chapter, that is. But anyway, I decided to _post_ this because I like light hearted things, and also I'm trying get back into the swing of things. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Loki's Army.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let this woman be an example," the arrogant god stated, smirk on his face as he gestured to Kagome.

"You _really_ shouldn't," Kagome muttered, letting out a long-suffering sigh. _'Why me?'_ She moaned silently, eyes pointed heavenward, begging the gods to _get her the fuck out of there._ "At this point I'm really in no position to be an example of any kind other than how _not_ to live your life."

"Accept your destiny," he continued, not appearing to have heard her, or pretending not to. "You were made to be ruled."

Captain America stood straighter, taking purposeful strides towards her and the crazy guy beside her. Kagome wasn't sure whether she wanted to curl in on herself or glare defiantly when he swept his disappointed gaze toward her, looking as if she had just personally betrayed him by siding with the loony God just to save her own skin. Which was not at all what happened. Although, in his defense, it did look like that. Then again, how he would think she—or _any_ sane person, really—would wear such a glaring sign of her affiliation to the obvious bad guy was beyond her. In fact, how he could possibly think that she even had enough time to design and create a t-shirt to announce her apparent affiliation to the world was just ridiculous!

"Moron," she hissed internally, and it wasn't until his disappointed look hardened back into something unreadable that she realized her internal hiss wasn't so internal after all.

* * *

 **AN: Just so we're clear, Kagome showed up around the middle of Loki's speech. Maybe. Seconds before the badass old guy stands up, tops.**


	3. Chapter 3

She hadn't meant to do it. _Really_. It was just a reflex.

And now everyone was staring at her again.

Their attention had been stolen from her earlier when Captain America began with the standard hero/villain witty banter, and a woman (Black Widow, if she had to guess) had shown up in some sort of helicopter. Everyone had looked to the superheroes, hoping to be saved quickly.

Then Loki _had_ to go and shoot some strange blue light thingy at the weird helicopter. In retaliation, Captain America threw his shield at Loki. And her, by extension, seeing as she was right next to the maniac.

That would have been fine—she wasn't standing so close to him to be hit should anything go wrong—but unfortunately, she hadn't thought about that. She just reacted. Which was, apparently, the worst possible thing she could have done, if the _giant fucking machine guns_ aimed at her were anything to go by.

Really, she thinks the guns are a bit of an overreaction. All she did was create a practically impenetrable pink barrier around herself and a crazed megalomaniac in defense from the good guys trying to save the world.

It's not that bad, right?

* * *

 **AN: Kagome just keeps making things worse for herself, doesn't she?**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome was so distracted by her self pity, she almost didn't notice the flying robot ( _Iron Man_ , she recalls distantly) headed towards them, blasting what she assumes is music (he's still too far for her to hear anything other than vague, muffled voices and thumps). She _does_ notice him though, as well as the light gathering in his palm that must be an attack. And, being unusually perceptive at the moment, she also notices that the attack is aimed right at her.

She doesn't give it much thought, though. That was what the practically impenetrable pink barrier was for.

Imagine her surprise, then, when the force of the attack hits her barrier so hard she _and_ her barrier are pushed back a good few feet. She's startled so badly that she loses her grasp on her power, the pink shield shattering like glass.

Iron Man flies closer in order to hover over the ground near the other heroes, his hands out and ready to attack again. "Make your move, Reindeer Games...and My Little Pony."

At his words, Kagome gets on the defensive because; a.) they think she's the enemy, so of course they're going to attack her too; and b.) _My Little Pony_? _Seriously?_ He couldn't think of anything _better_ _?_ Yeah, she definitely wants to punch him in the face.

...The soft, squishy, _human_ one—not the hard, metal, robot one.

A hand on her shoulder makes her jump, and she turns her head to see Loki, his other hand raised in surrender while his battle armor fades into some leather-looking outfit. She steps away from him, but relaxes her stance and follows his lead, surrendering as well.

No matter how badly she's been handling these past few minutes, she's not an idiot. She knows she can't take on these guys alone.

"Good move," Iron Man says, sounding smug, causing her eye to twitch in annoyance.

She may not be an idiot, but when the time comes, she _will_ punch him in the face. That's a promise.

* * *

 **AN: Nothing against My Little Pony (I've never seen it), but there are definitely better nicknames out there. I chose My Little Pony because I _think_ they make pink barriers. I literally just googled "pink force field" which, by the way, brought up some weird shit. Well, okay, one weird pic, but it made me stop and stare at it for a couple seconds. Anyway, I also considered Steven Universe/Rose Quartz, but it didn't really sound like something Tony would say.**


	5. Chapter 5

"There's only one God, ma'am. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that," Captain America says to Black Widow, before leaping out of the jet.

"...Well that was certainly a dramatic exit," Kagome commented lightly, mostly to herself.

"What, you're not going to follow?" The other woman asks, tone flat.

Kagome looked down, whistling when she saw how far from the ground they were. She shook her head, making a move back to where she sat before the guy that was _probably_ Thor showed up. "No, I think I'm good here— _FUCK_!"

As she fell to the ground at an alarming speed, Kagome could only curse her luck once more. Seriously, if making her fall to her doom out of a jet was the universe's way of reminding her to always tie her shoes, she definitely got the message.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, Kagome tripped on her shoelaces and out the quinjet. Also, to make it clear, Kagome never got to see the Avengers movie. And to answer some questions in the reviews: yes, it was the merman; and yes, Kagome will punch Tony. Not any time soon, but it will happen.**


	6. Chapter 6

She'd barely been falling for five seconds before she was caught by the "Thunder God" himself.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I guess I owe you my life."

Thor smiled down at her, opening his mouth to say something, when he caught sight of the smirking face plastered on her chest. His mouth turned down, and Kagome had a feeling she wasn't going to like the words that came out of his mouth.

She was right.

"It matters not. Loki should have known better than to bring along his untrained concubine on his search for petty vengeance."

 _His untrained concubine?_

 **Concubine**.

A mistress. A courtesan. A _prostitute_.

 _He thinks I'm Loki's hooker._

Kagome suddenly wanted nothing to do with this guy. A quick glance down told her there was still some distance between her and the ground. So, she could stay and watch him judge her, or possibly fall to her death.

"I am surprised, though. My brother has always preferred his women with a little more-"

"You know what, I think I'll take my chances," she interrupted him before he could finish, raising her hand up to his face. Her palm lit up a bright pink, startling him into letting her go.

As she neared the tree tops, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to regret it.

* * *

 **AN: Thor thought the shirt was Loki's way of claiming Kagome, and made some incorrect assumptions. And he won't be the only one.**

 **Honestly, I think I'd rather listen to Thor call me a hooker than risk falling to my death, but Kagome's a little more prideful than I am.**


	7. Chapter 7

She was caught again, this time much closer to the ground, and she opened her eyes, ready to push herself out of the rude thunder god's arms, only to see a different blond hair and blue eyed superhero.

"That was some fall," Captain America commented, eyebrows raised.

There was a question in his gaze, and despite knowing he wasn't Thor, when she opened her mouth to thank him, what tumbled out instead was, "I am _not_ sleeping with Loki."

They stared at each other wide-eyed, in disbelief that she just said that. Then, suddenly, both of them turned an alarming shade of red, the captain dropping her on the ground. He muttered a quick apology, looking steadfastly at the treetops.

When she went to apologize as well, her mouth once again took the initiative. "I am not his concubine, his mistress, or his prostitute. I swear!"

He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. Finally, "I didn't think you were any of those things, ma'am."

"Good." An awkward silence stretched on, neither willing to break it. "...Never speak of this again?"

Captain America let out a soft sigh of relief, nodding enthusiastically. "I think that's the best thing I've heard all day."

* * *

 **AN: Oh my gosh, they're so awkward. Also, I'm not trying to make Steve seem like a prude or anything, just not used to such blatant talk about sex. Especially not from a woman he just caught falling from the sky.**

 **I kind of love that Kagome was caught twice yet still manage to hit the ground.**


	8. Chapter 8

"So... I'm sorry about calling you a moron earlier," the woman apologized, managing to keep pace with him. "It's been a stressful day."

"I understand," Steve replied with a curt nod, ducking below a branch.

"A stressful couple of years, really," she continued absentmindedly. He made a hum of agreement, but was otherwise silent. "I had a lot of things going on. Too much for me to handle, if I'm being honest. But I did it all anyway, to the best of my ability. It was my duty, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. He wondered if she was just saying these things to forge some sort of bond between the two of them (Loki knew who he was, so Steve had no doubt this woman did, too), but she seemed to have completely forgotten about him, talking mostly to herself.

"And now I've been thrown—against my will—into a different world with _no_ idea what I'm supposed to do. What part am I supposed to play here? Do I just do what I've always done, or is there some new rule book I'm supposed to follow?"

Eyeing the troubled expression on her face, Steve opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of a crash. Making a mental note to ask her about what she meant later, Steve sped up to find his "teammates" fighting in a clearing. Whether the clearing had already been there or was the product of their brutal clash, he couldn't tell.

"Twenty bucks on Iron Man," the woman said suddenly, glaring at the "God" with a scowl on her face.

Steve sighed, ignoring her statement in favor of figuring out a way to stop the fight.

This whole "team" thing was starting to look like a really stupid idea.

* * *

 **AN: I was going to go straight to Kagome being interrogated, but it just felt like there was something missing. So here's a heart to heart from Steve's POV.**

 **Steve calls her "the woman" because she hasn't actually introduced herself yet. There's still a part of her that's hoping she'll just suddenly pop back home, so she didn't see a point.**

 **I'm glad people like the Brotp that is Steve and Kagome, because it's totally a thing. But if anyone's wondering about actual pairings, I don't know. I wasn't really planning on any.**

 **Also, with Iron Man vs Thor, even though Kagome doesn't really like Tony, she's Team Iron Man. He may have called her My Little Pony, but Thor called her a hooker.**

 **One more thing - I've been asked about a picture of the shirt, but unfortunately, it doesn't exist. At least, not to my knowledge.**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome took in the sight of the two superheroes duking it out, mentally cheering Iron Man on. She had to wonder though: where was Loki? Did they lose him? If they did, why the hell were they wasting time fighting when they could be looking for him?

At the thought, Kagome gazed around, looking for the Trickster God. It wasn't actually that hard to find him, taking only a few seconds to spot him sitting on a cliff not too far away. She squinted, not completely sure she wasn't just seeing things. Nope, that was definitely him. _Just sitting there._

Why the hell didn't he try running away? Not that she was complaining—the less time that homicidal god spent running wild on Earth, the better—but there's no reason for him to be waiting there for the Avengers to take him in...

Unless that's what he wanted.

It took her a while to realize that he had noticed her staring, and was staring back at her with an eyebrow raised. Not quite knowing what to do, she awkwardly raised her hand up, giving Loki a small wave. She startled slightly when he waved back.

A cough interrupted the odd exchange, and Kagome smiled sheepishly at the frowning face of Captain America. He gestured to the epic hero clash, "Do you wanna do the honors, or..?"

He wasn't being serious, but she thought about it anyway. Considering Iron Man broke through her barrier before (she'd like to think it was only because she was surprised, but she couldn't say for sure), she didn't think another barrier between the two would do much.

"Well, unless you happen to have a bow and arrow on you, you're going to have to do this yourself."

"Then stand back. This might get ugly," he told her, readying his shield.

He jumped on top of a fallen tree, and Kagome let her eyes drift back to the god still sat on the cliff. She contemplated joining him—she was no use where she was, and someone had to watch the guy to make sure he didn't do anything evil—but knew it would take her too long to get there. Shrugging, she settled herself on the ground where she stood, facing him.

And thus ensued the most uncomfortable staring contest of her life.

* * *

 **AN: Have you guys ever had that person who you're not really friends with—maybe you barely know them, or you just usually don't like them—but you're just strangely comfortable with them? Like, you joke around with them if they're there and you have nothing better to do, or you can sit in silence next to each other without it feeling awkward? You're just always super casual around each other, to the point it could look almost intimate. Basically, an acquaintance that looks like your best friend to outsiders? I've had that. It's also what Loki and Kagome will be. They're pretty much strangers to each other, but the Avengers will think they're close.**

 **Probably doesn't help that it looks like they're long-distance gazing into each other's eyes.**

 **Also, yes, it's a parallel world where the Avengers exist.**


	10. Chapter 10

"He's adopted."

"And the girl? Is she also a part of your dysfunctional family, or is she new?" Bruce asked.

"No, I don't think so," Steve answered, immediately regretting it when the focus turned to him. "We talked. She didn't seem to like Thor too much. She wanted Stark to beat him up."

"It's always nice to meet new fans," Stark said as he arrived, walking in like he owned the place. His face was smug as he turned to look Steve in the eye, and the sheer arrogance in his stance was enough to make Steve decide to stay as far away from the man as possible. "So you two talked, huh? Had a little heart to heart? What else did she say? Maybe she told you all about her and Loki's evil plan to take over the world? Come on, Cap, it's time to spill all the dirty little details about their illicit affair."

Steve grimaced at the mention, remembering the first half of his conversation with Loki's 'minion'. Despite not knowing who she was, and his promise to not mention the embarrassing word-vomit, he felt the need to defend her from his teammate's assumption. "She didn't say much about the invasion thing. I do know that she's not having an affair with Loki, though."

"Did she tell you that?" Romanoff asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Steve denied quickly, quickly averting his gaze to the table. "I just have this feeling."

"A feeling?" Stark asked before letting out a loud laugh. "Cap'n Crunch has a crush! That's adorable."

"But not surprising," Thor interjected before Steve could say anything. "If my suspicions about her are correct, the captain's attraction to her makes sense."

"What suspicions?" Agent Hill asked, taking a step closer to them.

"At first glance, I thought she might have been a Vanir of Vanaheim, like my friend Hogun. However, when she attacked me, she used a magic similar to that of the Light Elves. I believe that she may be a child of both, no matter how improbable it may be."

"Why is that improbable?" Steve couldn't help but ask, especially after seeing the look on Thor's face.

"The Vanir and the Light Elves have never gotten along. Their feud has been going on since long before I was born, and there is no story told of how it began. Most believe that it began due to their use of magic. Both use magic, but in vastly different ways, and both claim to be the best. The Vanir use runes and rituals, while Light Elves are born with an inner power drawn from the purity of their soul."

"An ancient alien measuring contest, of course," Stark said in faux-understanding.

"What does this have to do with Steve's crush?" Banner asked, ignoring Steve's indignation.

"Since Light Elves are a naturally peace-loving people, few of them learning how to fight, their magic has developed to compel those of strength and purity of their own to protect and care for them. The more pure the person is, the stronger the effect."

"So because Time Capsule here is a virgin, he wants to defend Loki's plaything?"

"I'm not a virgin, Stark. And she's not his plaything!" Steve snapped, groaning when the other man smirked at him as if he had just proven his point.

"Should we be worried about the captain being compromised?" Fury asked, seemingly popping up out of nowhere, his eye focused completely on Steve.

"No," Thor replied, shaking his head. "The magic cannot force one to do something they wouldn't normally do—it works within the person's own limitations and standards. For example, it may entice an Asgardian warrior to protect the elf from danger, but not to kill the enemy if they are already down, because that is against our code of honor. The only way for Steve to be compelled to join Loki would be if he already believed Loki was right."

Steve stayed silent, wanting to tell them it wasn't because of some sort of spell that he defended the girl, but because he thought she was a good person caught in a bad situation. But was she really? What if Thor was right? He didn't feel any different, but it wasn't like he was an expert on magic. Maybe he wasn't _meant_ to feel any different. Steve wanted to believe that she was what she seemed to be, but could he really be sure? How much of it was his faith in people, and how much of it was her influence?

"What could make her join Loki in his plan for world domination? An army of—what was it? Chitauri? That doesn't exactly align with "peace-loving?""

"She's more prone to violence than the Light Elves, so I believe she was raised in Vanaheim. If so, then she was likely shunned and ostracized in her own home. Her magic is too powerful to have gone unnoticed, and too chaotic to have been properly cultivated. In his youth, Loki would often travel the realms learning about the people and cultures. It's likely he found her on one of his travels and taught her as best he could with his limited experience with elf magic."

"But why help her at all?" Steve asked.

"Birds of a feather," Romanoff replied blankly.

"Aye. My brother knows well the pain of negligence," Thor agreed softly, running a hand through his hair.

Steve pursed his lips, deciding to keep his thoughts to himself, before Fury decided he needed to be locked up—not that he could blame him, really. After all, it probably wasn't a good sign that he was starting to feel sorry for the bad guys.

Stupid magic. He missed the days when his biggest problem was getting a date.

* * *

 **AN: Stopping it here because it's getting too long.**

 **No, Kagome is not a Vanir/Light Elf person thing. Thor just made an assumption based on random coincidences. Even better, Light Elves are apparently talented archers.**

 **FYI, pretty much all of the information on the Vanir and Light Elves are total BS.**

 **Oh, and Steve does not have a crush on Kagome. He's just a really nice guy.**


End file.
